For Internet providers, a so-called “enclosure of users, or user engagement” a process employed for increasing the number of users and for retaining those users that have been acquired, is an extremely important item. Therefore, currently, various strategies for effecting enclosure are being developed, including some (e.g., the OCN Aptiva Pack by NTT communications) whereby a user, contingent upon the execution of a bilateral contract for a connection with an Internet service provider, is supplied a personal computer at no (additional) cost.
For such an offer, the terms of which are effective for a specified period of time, so long as a monthly connection fee is paid, an essentially free PC is provided for the employment of the user. In this case, a major contributing factor to the success of the Internet service provider in effecting an enclosure of the user is that the provider can repossess the PC if the user cancels the contract.
However, this strategy is not viable when applied to a user who already owns a PC. When such a user enters into a contract with a provider, although it may appear possible for the provider to take advantage of a method whereby, in addition to the free distribution of PCs, free software is provided, in such a case, even though, as is described above, when free hardware is provided it can be repossessed if a user cancels a contract and therefore free provision means is established as an effective enclosure means (which contributes to the retention of a user once the user has subscribed to an Internet service provider), for software, no effective means exists by which to cancel a license for the use of software that has been downloaded to a user's PC. Thus, it is difficult for a provider to use the provision of free software as an enclosure means.